The present invention relates to an analog arithmetic operation circuit for performing arithmetic operations such as squaring and square root operations.
An analog arithmetic operation circuit for performing squaring operation with a bipolar IC is described in Int. J. Electronics, PP. 461 -464, No. 5, Vol. 44, 1982, by R. W. J. Barker. The relationship among an input current I1, a bias current I2 flowing in the arithmetic operation circuit and an output current I0 therefrom are given by the following equation: EQU I0(I0+I2)=I1.sup.2 ( 1)
If I0&lt;&lt;I2, then the output current I0 is I1.sup.2 /I2 according to equation (1). Squaring operation is thus performed.
However, if the output current I0 and the bias current I2 do not satisfy the condition I0&lt;&lt;I2, relation I0=I1 is given by equation (1) and squaring operation cannot be performed. For performing squaring operation with the above circuit, the range of the input currents is limited.